


it may sound strange

by criminally_minded



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminally_minded/pseuds/criminally_minded
Summary: Wherein the floor is lava. Domestic fluff, short and sweet.





	it may sound strange

It had been a terrible day.

Actually, Aaron corrected himself, it had been  _ another  _ bad day at the end of a week of bad days. Aaron felt a dull throb behind his eyes that spoke of a migraine to come. He was finally free, and all he wanted was to give Jack a kiss goodnight and then settle onto the couch with a strong drink and his lover.

He opened the door to his house and was immediately struck in the face with a pillow. He stared down at the pillow wordlessly for several seconds, then looked up to the sound of Jack shrieking. 

“The floor is lava, daddy!” 

The boy was clinging to Spencer’s neck, legs wrapped around his chest. Pillows were strewn about the floor and the two were standing on the couch.

“The floor is -” 

“Lava, yes.” His boyfriend answered with a smile on his face. “And I don’t know how you’re just standing there asking questions when molten lava is generally between 1,300 to 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit and your feet must be burning up right now.” Spencer’s face was flushed and open, grinning in a way that made Aaron’s heart constrict a little. He hadn’t seen that grin in quite some time. 

His lover and son stared at him expectantly until he quietly put down his briefcase, put his suit jacket on the coat rack beside him, and stepped onto the pillow by his feet. Jack cheered loudly, dropping from Spencer’s back and flinging himself towards his dad. Aaron smiled and caught him easily, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all three were slumped on the couch, red faced and breathing heavily.

“So, I take it you had a good day then?” Aaron asked, smiling as he brushed a strand of stray hair behind Spencer’s ear.

The blond smiled warmly down at Jack, who was beginning to doze off in his lap. “Yeah, we got by.” 

Aaron took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was. Everything he had ever wanted was sitting right there on that couch with him. His son, happy, healthy, and loved beyond measure. The love of his life, a beautiful genius who didn’t just accept his son, but cared for him like his own.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Aaron said gently.

Spencer looked up with his eyebrows raised and smiled crookedly. Aaron resolved to say the words more often, rather than assuming that it was known. “I love you, too,” Spencer replied easily. He shifted slightly so that he could rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder as a strong arm wrapped around him. “So how was your day?” Spencer asked quietly. 

Aaron pressed a kiss to the top of his lover’s head and sat back with a contented sigh.

“It was a good day.”


End file.
